Going down Life's road
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o Roarson was going to college. He was the son of the CEO of the best Superstore known. Thundercats Super Mega store, he was going to get a business degree so he can take over. He and his older brother graduated the same year in high school and going to the same college. There Lion-o meets new friends and Liosia the girl of his dreams. With learning and romance what can happen
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lion-o Roarson was going to college. He was in his car heading for it. His father was very proud of him. His father was the CEO of Thundercats Super mega store. His mother was just as proud. Lion-o was going to get a masters degree in business. His brother Tygra was also in college. He was going to help him run the business. "I can't believe he graduated high school when I did," Tygra said.

"Well Lion-o is a smart one," their mother said.

"Tell me about it," Claudius said. "Both my boys are smart," he said.

"I just can't believe he was Valedictorian, and was in the same grade as me and he is three years younger than me," Tygra said.

"Tygra would you relax, both of you are very smart remember you skipped a eleventh grade, you were also the Salutatorian when you graduated." Leona said. "Both you and Lion-o are smart, and both of you were voted most likely to succeed." she said.

"Yes and we are both so proud of you two," Claudius told his sons placing his hands on their shoulders.

"Thanks," Lion-o said.

"I know, and Lion-o since we are both going to the same college we at least can have someone to help us," Tygra said.

"Yes and we can study together," Lion-o said.

"True and I am looking forward to this, I just hope you don't embarrass me," Tygra said.

"Then I guess the feeling is mutual." Lion-o said.

"Well we better finish packing our cars," Tygra said.

They put the rest of their stuff in their cars. Once they placed the last of the boxes in their cars they hugged their parents good bye. "Take care of yourselves boys and call when you get there," Leona said.

"You boys I am so proud of you two," Claudius said. "Good luck my sons, and Tygra if your father was still around he would be so proud of you," he said.

"Yes I just wish I knew where he was, he probably is still out there being held captive by the people still who knows," Tygra said. "and hearing what you said makes me feel better," he said.

"Tygra we better get going," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o's right, you boys better get going," Claudius said.

With one last hug Tygra climbed into his car and Lion-o climbed into his car. They drove for three hours. Lion-o saw something a big guy was harassing two young kittens. "Hey leave those kittens alone!" Lion-o said getting out of his car and Tygra got out of his car.

"Don't pick on little kids what's wrong with you?" Tygra said.

A police officer came up. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"This man is bothering these two children," Lion-o said.

"I know you, you are wanted for abusing and molesting children," the officer said.

"Are you two okay?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes, we ran away from him at the play ground and he followed us. I want mommy and daddy!" the girl cried.

"What is the number?" Tygra said.

The twins told them the number and Tygra called and the parents came running and hugged them. "Thanks you so much," the mother said.

"Happy to help," Lion-o said. "Come Tygra we better get going if we are going to make it to Thundera University by dark," he said.

"You're right let's go," Tygra said.

They climbed into their cars and drove off. They made it to the school and got registered. They grabbed their stuff and took it to their rooms. "Hey look at that our rooms are across the hall," Lion-o said.

"That's nice, well we better start putting our stuff inside," Tygra said.

"Yes," Lion-o said. When Lion-o got inside there was a white tiger in the room.

"Hello I'm Bengali Whiteser," Bengali said.

"I am Lion-o Roarson," Lion-o said.

"Roarson as in the son of Claudius Roarson CEO of Thundercats super mega store?" Bengali asked.

"Yes," Lion-o said.

"Dude your father's store is one of the stores that sells my father's tools, my father owns Whiteser tools," Bengali said.

"I have seen the commercial for them they are impressive," Lion-o said.

"Thanks," Bengali said.

"Well we better finish putting up our stuff because tomorrow is our first day of class." Lion-o said.

"You're right," Bengali said.

Then they finished unpacking and went to bed looking forward to their first day of college classes.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o woke up bright and early the next morning and made his breakfast. Bengali woke up and too and got his breakfast ready. "Wow, you're mane is a mess," Bengali said.

"It's always like this in the morning," Lion-o said. "We both need to brush our hair." he said.

"We sure do," Bengali said.

"Whoa that is some nasty morning breathe, brush your teeth," Lion-o said.

"Oh yeah, you do too," Bengali said.

"First let's have breakfast," Lion-o said.

After eating Lion-o and Bengali got ready. "There now I'm all ready," Lion-o said.

"Me too, now let's get to class," Bengali said.

Lion-o looked at his schedule and saw he had his Psychology class first. "Here we are," Lion-o said.

"Hello class I am Professor Calton, welcome to psychology," The man said. "Now let's get started." he said.

Lion-o wrote down notes to make sure he knows what Professor Calton is talking about. "Next class is History," Lion-o said. He went into the classroom and heard some of the students talking.

"I heard this guy, is an old drill sergeant," a boy said.

"I heard he flunked a boy just for missing one class," a girl said.

"Oh all you are over exaggerating," a young white lioness said.

"I agree you make this professor sound like he's a bad guy," Lion-o said.

"Thank you, I'm Liosia Clawer," Liosia said.

"I'm Lion-o Roarson," Lion-o said.

"Nice to meet you," Liosia said.

"Hello class I am professor Panthro Blackson, just call me Mr. Panthro or Mr. Blackson," he said. "I know you all heard rumors about me and none of them are true, I may be a strict teacher, but I was never in the army nor did I fail someone for missing one class," he said.

"Told you," Liosia said.

Panthro saw Lion-o. "Lion-o Roarson, well I'll be last time I saw you, you were in preschool," he said.

"How do you know me?" Lion-o asked.

"Simple Mr. Roarson I am friends with your father," Panthro said. "I heard you graduated early he must be so proud of you and your brother," he said.

"He is," Lion-o said.

"Okay then let's get started," Panthro said.

Lion-o then left with Liosia after class. They started a conversation. "So Liosia what are you studying?" Lion-o asked.

"I'm studying to get a nursing degree I always wanted to be a nurse and help others feel better," Liosia said.

"That's nice," Lion-o said. "So would you like to go grab some lunch?" he asked.

"Sure," Liosia said. They met up with Bengali on the way

Lion-o and Liosia went to go get some lunch. Lion-o saw Tygra he was sitting with a girl and talking with her. "Hey Tygra," Lion-o said.

"Hey Lion-o," Tygra said. "Cheetara this is my younger brother Lion-o," he said.

"Nice to meet you," Cheetara said.

"Tygra this is my friend Liosia and my roommate Bengali," Lion-o said.

"Nice to meet you both," Tygra said.

"Nice to meet you too," Liosia said.

After lunch Lion-o went to his Physics class. After Physics class he had baking. He decided to have a course that was fun so it wouldn't all be such hard work. Lion-o was lucky Liosia was in the class too. "Well I am glad that one guy is smart enough to take baking," Liosia said.

"I guess," Lion-o said.

Then another boy came in. "Hello beautiful I'm Calon," the lion said. "Move over pipsqueak," he said.

"Excuse me, I just turned eighteen last week," Lion-o said.

"Well I turn eight three months ago junior," Calon said.

"Well I am going to be eighteen this Saturday," Liosia said. "Plus Lion-o was sitting next me first. There are four seats, one on the other side of me one on the other side of Lion-o so pick one of those,"she said.

"Whatever babe," Calon said winking at her.

"Don't call me that," Liosia said.

"Well even so you are going to be my girl," Calon said.

"Don't hold your breathe," Liosia said.

"Yeah leave Liosia alone, why don't you go flirt with one of the other hot girls in class," Lion-o said.

"Do you know who my father is he owns one of the best video making companies in the country." Calon said. "Who is your father a car mechanic?" he asked.

"No, Claudius Roarson CEO of Thundercats super mega store, the largest and most widespread superstore." Lion-o said.

"Wow," Liosia said. "both of you have big shot dads, my dad is a big shot too, he owns one of the best candy companies around." she said.

"So we are all from big shot families whoopeedee doo," Calon said.

"I bet my father buys stuff from both of your fathers' companies to sell at the store," Lion-o said.

"I bet he does," Liosia said.

"Now let's just focus on class," Lion-o said.

"Fine," Calon said.

After class was done Calon went back to bothering Liosia. "Leave me alone Calon," Liosia said.

"Come on let's go," Calon said grabbing her by the arm.

"Hey leave her alone," Lion-o said.

"What?" Calon asked.

"You heard me leave her alone." Lion-o said. "Can't you tell she's not interested?" he asked.

"Butt out, she's pretty and I want her to be mine," Calon said.

"Calon, Liosia isn't property she's a person, so leave her be and accept that she doesn't want anything to do with you," Lion-o said.

"Why you," Calon said letting go of Liosia's arm.

Liosia ran to Lion-o. "You just made a big mistake Lion-o," Calon said. "You will regret you ever crossed me, and talked to me in such a way," he said then left.

"What is with that guy?" Lion-o asked.

"Thanks Lion-o," Liosia said.

Over the next few days Calon had been bothering Liosia and giving Lion-o the evil eye.

Today Calon decided to grab Liosia again and take her out with him. "Leave me alone I'm not interested," Liosia said.

"Listen, you should be my girl," Calon said. "I have slick raven hair and big brown eyes, and lots of of cash and a hunky body what does Lion-o got that I don't got? He is just a loser," he said.

"Lion-o has a bigger heart than you and ten times the integrity," Liosia said.

"Don't smart mouth to me," Calon said starting to shove her.

"Leave her alone," Lion-o said coming up. "You have now right to treat someone that way, you don't woo a girl like this," he said. "If you want to get a girl's attention and affection you treat her with respect." he said. "Now leave her alone," he said.

"You are not the boss of me," Calon said. Then let go of Liosia and hit Lion-o.

"Ouch," Lion-o said.

Then he broke Lion-o's arm. "Stop! You're hurting him!" Liosia said.

Lion-o was hurt his nose was bleeding and his eye was turning black and his arm was broken. Then he gave Calon a shove pushing him away. Tygra came up and saw Calon strike at Lion-o again and security officer was with him. The security officer pulled Calon off Lion-o.

Liosia explained what happened.

"Okay young man, we need to take you to the deans office and maybe down to the police station," the officer said.

"Me why?" Calon asked.

"You harmed someone else," the officer said.

"I only did it because I want her to be my girlfriend and he keeps telling me to leave her alone," Calon said.

"You are trying to force her to be your girl friend." Lion-o said.

A bit later news came in that Calon was sent to military school where he should have been all along and he left to avoid it. But his parents found out and he was sent there.

Liosia and Tygra took Lion-o to the emergency room. There he was treated and he had a blue cast on his arm. Liosia signed it and drew a heart around it. Tygra signed his name too.

A bit later when Lion-o and Tygra were out at the store picking up groceries. Tygra looked at the heart around Liosia's name that Liosia put on Lion-o's cast.

"I think she likes you," Tygra said.

"You really think so?" Lion-o asked.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Lion-o was now recovered from Calon's attack. Today he decided to ask Liosia on a date. "Liosia would you like to get dinner?" Lion-o asked.

"I would love too," Liosia said.

"Friday?" Lion-o asked.

"Friday at 6:00," Liosia said.

"Then it's a date," Lion-o said.

On Friday Lion-o started to get ready for his date. He brushed his hair and got dressed nice. Then he went to Liosia's room to pick her up. "Okay Liosia where do you want to go?" Lion-o asked.

"Italian sounds good," Liosia said.

"Okay then I know a great place," Lion-o said.

Lion-o drove up and parked at the restaurant. "Okay, let's get our table," Lion-o said.

They went inside. "Table for two," Lion-o told the hostess.

"Table for two, follow me," she said. "Here are your menus," she said once they sat at the table.

They looked over the menu and ordered their food. They carried on a nice conversation. They seemed to enjoy each other's company. They enjoyed their dinner and went home. "I had a wonderful time," Liosia said.

"I did too, would you like to see a movie next week?' Lion-o asked.

"I would love too," Liosia said.

"Friday?' Lion-o asked.

"Friday," Liosia said.

Lion-o and Liosia began to go on regular dates, they would sometimes double date with Tygra and Cheetara. Lion-o saw Bengali getting ready one Friday evening. "I see someone has a date tonight," Lion-o said.

"Yes I'm going out with this nice lady named Pumyra," Bengali said.

"Well good luck," Lion-o said.

"Thanks," Bengali said.

Now Lion-o and Liosia were an official couple as were Tygra and Cheetara. Tygra soon received a call. His father was alive and he was coming to meet him. Tygra was nervous his dad disappeared off the battlefield when he was just three years old and then his mother died and Lion-o's parents took him in.

A tiger who looked a lot like Tygra came up. "Father?" Tygra said.

"Tygra?" the tiger said. "I can't believe it's you, after all these years I managed to get home and I am glad to see you are alright, and such a fine man now," he said.

"Father this is my girlfriend Cheetara," Tygra said.

"Hello Cheetara call me Javan," Javan said.

"Hello Javan nice to meet you," Cheetara said.

It was Thanksgiving time and Lion-o was taking Liosia to meet his parents and Tygra was taking Cheetara to meet his adoptive parents and Javan to reunite with his old friends.

After driving for hours they made it to Lion-o's house. "Lion-o, Tygra it's so good to see you both," Leona said hugging them.

"It's good to see you boys," Claudius said. "It's good to see you again Javan the old business partners are back together again," he said.

"Good to see you again too," Javan said.

"Mom, dad, you know I told you I was bringing a guest," Lion-o said.

"Yes," Claudius said.

"So who is your friend?" Leona asked.

"Oh I have another guest too, Leona, Claudius this is my girlfriend Cheetara," Tygra said.

Cheetara came up to them. "It's nice to meet you," Cheetara said.

"Nice to meet you too," Leona said.

"Hello," Claudius said.

"Mom, dad meet my girlfriend Liosia," Lion-o said.

Liosia came in and waved. "Hello," Liosia said.

"Liosia, I can't believe you stole my son's heart," Claudius said smiling.

"Hi," Leona said. She was surprised Lion-o had a girlfriend. She walked off.

"Oh dear, I thought if Lion-o brought a girl home it would mean trouble," Claudius said. He went to go talk to her. "Leona are you alright?' he asked.

"I'm fine but Lion-o's only eighteen, and already bringing a girl home?" Leona asked.

"Leona, he's in college now, he's now old enough to make his own decisions." Claudius said. "Plus Liosia seems very nice," he said. "I think you are having a hard time because Lion-o is your son," he said.

"He's my little boy," Leona said.

"He's not little anymore," Claudius said.

"I know I just miss the little boy he use to be," Leona said.

"Who knows, if this works out they will marry and we will have grandchildren," Claudius said.

"That's a good way to look at it," Leona said.

They came in a bit later. "I'm sorry for being rude early I just found it hard that my little Lion-o has a girlfriend, I accept it," Leona said.

"I shouldn't have sprung it on you like that," Lion-o said.

"It's okay," Leona said.

"Thanks mom," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o would you like to meet my parents at Christmas time I told them I have a boyfriend and they want to meet you," Liosia said.

"Okay," Lion-o said he was a little nervous.

"Okay now, tomorrow is Thanksgiving so we have to be ready to make the feast," Leona said.

"Okay," Lion-o said.

"We have three guest rooms, Javan you will stay in the one by our room, Cheetara the one by the closet, and Liosia the one by the kitchen," Claudius said.

The next morning everyone woke up bright and early and started cooking. They even watched the parade. "Lion-o help me make the pumpkin pie!" Leona called.

"Coming mom!" Lion-o said.

Then it was dinner time they sat down and blessed the food and ate it. They even had a nice dinner conversation. "Soon we have to head back because of school and all," Lion-o said.

"We know son good luck, and I know you will continue making us proud," Claudius said.

Upon returning to school Lion-o continued his classes.

When Christmas rolled around he meet Liosia's family and they were happy to meet him.

Soon things will take a turn for the better.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

It had a been a few years and now Lion-o, Tygra and their girlfriends have graduated college. Now Lion-o and Liosia were engaged to be married. Tygra and Cheetara got married a couple of months ago and today was Lion-o's wedding.

Lion-o got himself ready and was standing at the altar. Lion-o was ready to marry the woman of his dreams. Liosia was coming down the aisle looking beautiful. Lion-o and Liosia said their vows and put the rings on their fingers. "I pronounce you husband and wife," the preacher said. "You may kiss the bride," he said.

Lion-o and Liosia kissed and they were very happy. "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Roarson.

The wedding was a big day. Everyone was enjoying it. Lion-o and Liosia soon left on their honeymoon. They enjoyed their time on the cruise.

After a few weeks Lion-o and Liosia came home. Liosia went to work at the hospital and Lion-o went to work at the Thundercats super Mega store. He was learning the ins and outs of running the store. He was doing quiet well. "Lion-o you are doing quiet well and I think this means I can retire soon," Claudius said.

"Retire why I still have much to learn," Lion-o said.

"Yes but some of it you will learn with experience." Claudius said. "So you will learn it as you run the store," he said. "Now I know you will do well son," he said.

Claudius had retired a month later and now Lion-o was running the company.

"I am looking forward to working here," a young dog said.

"I know you are you will soon meet our boss Mr. Roarson," a young female cat said.

"Who Claudius Roarson who started the store?' the young dog asked.

"No Lion-o Roarson who is his son," the female cat said. "Over there is his adopted brother Tygra who helps run the store," she said. "Hello Mr. Striper,"  
she said.

"Oh hello Catrina," Tygra said. "Who is this?" he asked.

"My name is Bernard," the dog said. "I'm a new employee," he said.

"Nice to meet you," Tygra said.

"Have you seen Mr. Roarson I want him to meet his new employee," Catrina said.

"He should be in soon," Tygra said.

"Hey what's going on?" Lion-o asked.

"Speak of the devil, where were you?" Catrina asked.

"On the phone with Liosia, she has a doctor's appointment today, she's not feeling like herself," Lion-o said. "Hey Tygra how are Cheetara and your twins?" he asked.

"They are fine, the boys are little angels, they love going to day care, right now they are out with Claudius at the science museum," Tygra said.

"That's nice," Lion-o said. "Hello, you must be a new employee, I am Mr. Roarson, and you are?" he asked.

"I am Bernard," Bernard said.

"Nice to meet you and I hope you do well in working here," Lion-o said.

"I sure hope so," Bernard said.

Life was good for Lion-o. But the thing about life is it can be unexpected.

Lion-o came home and saw Liosia she jumped up and hugged him and kissed him. "I am happy to see you too Liosia," Lion-o said.

"I have some good news for you," Liosia said.

"What is it?" Lion-o asked.

"I'm pregnant," Liosia said.

"Really you're going to have my baby?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes I am," Liosia said.

"This is wonderful," Lion-o said.

"It is I am so excited," Liosia said.

"As am I can't wait to meet our little cub," Lion-o said.

Lion-o and Liosia were at the doctors office. Liosia was going to have an ultra sound. Then the doctor gave them quite a shocker. "Congratulations you are having quadruplets." the doctor said.

"Quadruplets you mean four babies?" Lion-o asked nervously.

"Yes," the doctor said. "Here is the photo, your babies' first picture," he said.

"Look Lion-o and are starting to play together how cute, I can't wait to tell the people at work and my parents," Liosia said.

"This is so shocking," Lion-o said.

"I know it is Mr. Roarson but trust me everything will be fine." the doctor said.

"If you say so," Lion-o said.

In the car Lion-o was nervous. "You alright honey something wrong?' Liosia asked.

"This who quadruplets thing, it's four times the feeding, four times the diapers, and four times the responsibility," Lion-o said. "So I am very nervous about this," he said.

"Don't worry Lion-o if it makes you feel better I am nervous too," Liosia said. "Having one kid is one thing, but have multiples is another." she said.

"Well at least we have each other's backs on this," Lion-o said.

"Yes we do," Liosia said.

"That's great," Lion-o said.

Everyone at work was congratulating Lion-o. "Many Lion-o when you do something you really do it," Tygra said laughing.

"Very funny Tygra," Lion-o said. "Well now I have four kids to prepare for this is going to be a long nine months." he said.

"You said it not me," Tygra said elbowing him.

"Cut it out," Lion-o said.


End file.
